


Stars in Your Hand

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: One-sided Enemies to Lovers, POV Second Person, Physics, planetarium - Freeform, small physics talk like really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: The worst thing about the planetarium was the coffee until Park Sungjin started working there, ruining your life.Prompt: The one where Jae is your best friend (who may or may not be secretly pining after you all this time) and Sungjin is the annoying resident scientist/citizen astronomer at the observatory side of the science museum you and Jae decided to volunteer at over the weekends.





	Stars in Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staticfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfiction/gifts).



The day Park Sungjin entered your life was unremarkable. It was a normal day in the middle of June, the sun was out, there was a light summer breeze, few clouds in the sky. In short a normal summer day. But that was also the day that changed your life.

 

The moment you made eye contact with him you felt an intense attraction to him. As if you were two opposite poles attracting. The moons and stars were aligned and you felt the whole planet shift beneath your feet as he introduced himself. A bird chirped outside. 

 

You were just volunteering at the Planetarium in your free time, purely for a selfish reason, hoping to spend a few more hours in the observation room. After all, that's what you did your whole childhood, running around the building with Jae, ending the day with stargazing. Two kids lying side by side, pointing out any constellations you could remember, falling asleep in the room until one of your parents came and took you home. 

 

Now, you spent two hours bringing groups of people around the exhibitions, some of them bored, some of them with the same look in their eyes as you had as a child and you wonder if you’ll be seeing more of them. It was a mundane task, something you didn’t really mind doing but left you wanting something more exciting.

 

That’s where Park Sungjin came in. A new physicist, young but holding multiple degrees, a handsome man that had the whole staff wrapped around his finger. Broad shoulders and a confident stride, he had your attention from the start. You wonder why he moved to your drab little town whose only attraction was the Planetarium. Your physics minor was the cause of you being assigned to help him out. You were supposed to help him get familiar with the place and show him the ropes. What you were not supposed to do was look over his equations and papers to correct any spelling errors, but here you were squinting at the bright screen as you corrected affect to effect. 

 

Like everyone else, you were starstruck when you met him, instantly attracted to him like some sort of metal to a magnet but two weeks spent in the same room as him, you found him insufferable. His brooding face that didn’t know how to smile, his eyes that always looked like they carried the force of the world in them, his hands all rough from handling equipment around the lab and the way his words get jumbled when he was all excited. He was totally insufferable.

 

“This is all we talk about you know” Jae stole another fry from your plate, dogeding your hits.  

 

“No it’s not!” You protested, snatching Jae's fries in retaliation. 

 

“Yes it is! Sungjin this, Sungjin that. I think you like him.” He had the biggest grin on his face as he swiped all your fries when you were frozen in shock.

 

“I do not! Didn’t you hear me? I hate his guts! The one place I go to relax and now I have to deal with that asshole.” You think about all your past conversations with Jae. Ok so you did talk about Sungjin a lot but can you really blame yourself? He was such seriously insufferable. 

 

“Sure sure you may not like him but he definitely likes you.”

 

“Excuse me? Your brain has turned into liquid from being behind the camera all day. He hates me.” How did Jae come to such an absurd conclusion you did not know and didn't particularly care to find out. Who knows what goes on in that head of his. Maybe it's the side effect of being a beanpole. 

 

“He trusts you. In fact you’re the only one he trusts in the whole building.”

 

“How can you say that? I thought you were my best friend.” You chose to ignore the truth in his words. So Sungjin asks you to look over the confidential reports for any errors. That's purely because he doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of his peers. Not because he trusts you. Nope. 

 

“Do you see him asking anyone to help him edit his work? He’s always bouncing theories off you. He doesn’t do that with anyone.”

 

“N-no. That’s ridiculous. Shut up”

 

“If you say so my little nugget” He booped your nose with his dirty finger and the ensuing fight erased the whole conversation from your mind.

 

That night you stared up at the glowing stars and went through all the interactions you had with one Park Sungjin in your mind. Playing them in your head like a movie, trying to see if Jae’s words were true. Does he really trust you? But why? You didn’t do anything for him to trust you? In fact, all your interactions with him consisted of him discussing a theory and you nodding in agreement, inserting little comments when he was wrong. 

 

The rest of the week was spent in a haze as you examined every interaction you had with him. The more you thought about Park Sungjin, the clearer it got that you had been so so wrong about the man. He asks your opinion on the theories he has, tells you about new discoveries he reads in the academic journal, not only that but you’re pretty sure he turns a blind eye when you spend the hours you’re supposed to spend helping him in the observatory room just admiring the stars.

 

You recall a particular night where he joined you in the observatory. The two of you had spent the night in silence, soft music playing on your phone. The only words spoken were requests of songs as you sat side by side gazing at the glowing stars covering the sky. That night you slept better than you have in your whole life.

 

How did you come to the conclusion that he hates you? You wonder.

 

Ever since that week, you don’t really know how to behave around Sungjin. The whole time you thought he was insufferable, the worst person to walk on the planet but now that you realize it was just your own mind that made you think that way.

 

You start tripping on air, stumbling over your words when he asks you for the force equation when you have that tattooed in your brain. You grow more comfortable around him, starting conversations, not just about his work but about anything and everything under the sun. One night was just two of you discussing the star trek universe in depth, the lab results forgotten. You spend less time sneaking away to the observatory and more time helping him around the lab, staying past your volunteer hours. You don’t really notice how much time you spend around him but Jae does, waving you off with a small smile whenever you tell him you’re going to stay a bit more. 

 

Again it was an unremarkable day when you realize your feelings for Sungjin. He was talking about the upcoming lunar eclipse, eyes bright, waving his hands around, pacing around the room while you sat on the table just watching him do this thing, too tired from work. 

 

This was the second time you felt the whole world shift underneath you as you realize that you want to kiss that excitement off his face and turn it into something else. It was a good thing you were sitting down, the whole realization made it seem as if the whole world had slowed down, there wasn’t anything in the world except you and Sungjin. You feel your heart slow down and your eyes go wide but you can’t look away from the man that made you feel this way. How exactly do you deal with these feelings? Do you confess? Or do you keep them locked in a little corner of your heart?

 

The smile he sends your way had you jumping off the table and running all the way to your small apartment. In your haste to get away, you fail to notice the expression that takes over Sungjin’s face as you leave without an explanation.

 

You force Jae awake and pour all your feelings out to him. They have to go somewhere even when it’s the wrong recipient. He listens to you without interrupting and you decide that the universe did something right when it gave you Jae. He doesn’t offer any advice because he knows you too well for that, instead, he opens up his arms and you snuggle into his familiar embrace, forgetting about Sungjin for a moment. The two of you fall asleep on the sofa. Well, one of you. Jae spends the night bidding a sad farewell to his feelings, the moon being the only witness to his tears.

 

A pair of humans in the moonlight, entangled in one another, one welcoming a new love while another bids farewell.

 

For two weeks you just didn’t go to the planetirum, giving work as an excuse while in reality, you sipped wine while watching reruns of the Great British Bake Off. You didn’t know how to deal with your feelings. This is the first time that your feelings have run this deep. All your past crushes have been superficial ones that lasted two days max. How are you supposed to deal with dreams about raising a family with Sungjin? You don't know. So you didn’t.

 

Jae told you that Sungjin had been looking for you and you responded in the most mature way possible, running to the nearest room with hands covering your ears, face red and heart beating a mile a minute.  

 

After two weeks you decided that it’s time to face your problems head on like an adult so you marched into the planetarium ready to go to Sungjin’s lab and instead of turning left you turned right and asked to be placed back into the tour guide section. Brian Kang, the head of volunteers looked surprised but changed your role without any comment. Someone knew about respecting people's privacy. 

 

You returned to spending your thursday and tuesday nights back at the planetarium. Only now did you notice that you used to come on fridays as well, spending the time goofing around with Sungjin before your feelings made it impossible for you to be in the same room as him.

 

The nights were dull, the enthusiasm you previously had for the universe and stars was gone, your mind was occupied by Sungjin, resisting the urge to walk a few steps and peek into the lab and seeing him in all his glory. You talk as if you hadn’t been running in the opposite direction the moment you saw Sungjin walking in your direction. You hope that he didn’t notice the blatant avoidance.

 

“Even an idiot would know you were avoiding him.”

 

“I don’t need this right now Jae” Pushing his face into the wall you walk away. You really didn't need this. 

 

But he was right. Even a two year old would know that You were avoiding him. But what were you supposed to do? Confess? Like hell.

 

You wonder if he missed you like you missed him. Your dreams are now filled with Sungjin, his hair, his hands, his eyes, his voice. You managed to avoid him in real life but your subconscious isn’t letting him go that easily.

 

It’s been almost a month since you realized your feelings and you haven’t seen Sungjin for more than a second since. Was avoiding him really the best idea? You really do miss seeing his face.

 

You’re walking back to the lobby when someone pulls you into the janitor’s closet and locks the door. You move to scream but your kidnapper is faster, covering your mouth before you could make any noise. Is this how you die? In some dark closet by some creep? Who looks an awful lot like Sungjin as your eyes get used to the dark. The kidnapper flips on the light and what do you know it is Sungjin.

 

“Stop- Stop hitting me! Stop it!” Sungjin holds up your wrists and you curse your lack of arm strength. You really shouldn’t have skipped gym days with Dowoon.

 

“Park Sungjin let me go this instance.” You kick him in the legs. Even if your arms are useless, at least your legs work. You smile triumphantly as he yelps in pain.

 

The smile falls away as the crowds you against the door and you’re unable to move “Why are you hitting me?”

 

You think fast, you need to get out of the room as soon as possible. You can already feel your face getting red just from the close proximity. “Let me go and I’ll tell you.”

 

“Fine, I’m letting you go and you promise not to hit me. Alright?” You nod in response and he slowly backs away. You wait for him to lean against the table before sprinting to the door and running away to freedom except the door doesn’t open. You struggle to open it before the jingling of keys grab your attention.

 

“Unlock this door right now!”

 

“Not until you tell me why you went back to giving tours” He has the most insufferable grin on his face as he dangles the keys in front of you. God what a handsome bastard. 

 

“Maybe I like giving tours. The whole world doesn’t revolve around you. Why are you so curious about my life anyways” You scoff at his words. Like hell you're going to tell him the real the reason. 'I'm sorry Sungjin I just like you so much that I can't be in the same room as you without developing breathing problems.' Yeah right. 

 

“As if. I just want to know who made you change your mind about going back. Maybe I’ll send them flowers.” The passive aggressive tone of his did not sit well with you and stepped towards him before replying with just as much hostility. 

 

“Send me flowers then. I was the one who decided I couldn’t stand your insufferable ass. I’m so stress free right now that I don’t need to check for your stupid spelling mistakes anymore.” You were raising your voice for no reason but you couldn't find it in yourself to give a shit. 

 

“Good! I hated working with you anyways! You didn’t do anything at all. I could use autocorrect you know. I just wanted to give you work so you wouldn’t be so bored. Excuse me for thinking about you.” Now both of you were shouting at each other for no reason. 

 

“Why do you need to think about me huh? I’m not anyone important” As if he thought about you as much as you thought about him. These days even your day-dreams are filled with him. 

 

“Because I like you!”

 

Both of you go silent at Sungjin’s words. You didn’t notice how close both of you were. You don’t know what to do. He likes you? The object of your affection actually likes you? What do you do in this situation? Certainly not move back until you’re ten feet apart, making him think you’re rejecting him.

 

Your heart breaks at the look on Sungjin’s face. He looked like his whole world fell apart just from your silence. Just when your brain needs to cooperate with you it leaves town. You open your mouth to reply his confession with your own but no words come out and you stand there looking like a fish. An idiot fish. He waits for you to say something but when nothing comes out of your mouth he looks even more heartbroken (if that was possible) and moves to unlock the door.

 

Finally your mouth works and you shout for him. He looks back with hopeful eyes and you rush forward and kiss him, the impact knocking him into the door, after all actions speak louder than words.

 

The kiss wasn’t anything like you’ve experienced before. There were no sparks flying or the whole world shifting into place. It felt like two stars colliding, an explosion felt years later. That night you would go to sleep thinking about that kiss, smiling giddly as you recall the look on his face, how his hands moved up your side to wrap around you, how he kissed like it was his last kiss but right now? All you can think about is the feel of your lips on his and how breathing wasn't necessary.  

 

You break apart to breath and actually talk, your chest already feeling lighter.

 

“I like you too. Why do you think I avoided you?” You knock your head softly together, staring into his eyes you know why people wax poetic about eyes. The man in front of you holds galaxies in his eyes. The type of galaxies you want to spend years exploring. 

 

“Who knew you process your emotions like a middle schooler? I thought I did something to piss you off until Jae told me you were just being an idiot.”

 

“That traitor. And you did piss me off.” 

 

“How?” The indignance on his face makes you laugh. He really couldn't hid his emotions. You were so stupid to aviod him, if only you spent time with him you would have known that he liked you. But your dumb brain didn't think about it. 

 

“By being so fucking handsome I didn’t know how to function.”

 

“Aw you think I’m handsome” The insufferable grin was back on his face but this time you were allowed to kiss it off and you did just that. 

 

“You’re so annoying, I take it back. I don’t like you anymore” You exit the janitor’s closet, smiling to yourself as you hear him scramble after you.

 

“Hey you can’t do that! That’s illegal. Come back here!”

 

If the rest of the night was spent making out with Sungjin in the observatory, it’s no one’s business but your own. (and the security guard)

  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i hope you like this! idk if this is what you had in mind for the prompt but i did my best to fulfill it. it was also really fun coming up with the plot cause i love kinda enemies to loves lol  
> sorry the ending is like That i didn't know how to finish :((
> 
> i'm really sorry about how late this is. Sorry for the length as well i wish i could write more but my brain juices have run out rip 
> 
> i love your works <333


End file.
